Broken Mercy
by StaceyC73
Summary: Bella is from Forks. She is raped. Is she dead or alive? Please let me know if you want me to continue this story. AH
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This story is rated M for rape, violence, language. If you are under 18, do not read this story. I do not own the characters in this story. Only Stephenie Meyer does. I am not sure if I will continue this story as it is only one idea I have for a story.

BROKEN MERCY

I was driving to my ballet studio alone in the rainy little town of Forks, Washington. It was late and devastatingly dark outside and I knew better than to be driving alone at night. Forks had become notorious for its wild and plentiful game and all I needed was for one of them to run out in front of me. The road I was traveling on was narrow, curvy and dangerous to navigate especially in my old beat up, piece of shit truck. So, why am I doing this alone again? I thought I might have forgotten to lock the doors to the Studio and set the alarm. Even though Forks was a small town and everyone knew everyone else, the number of hunters, campers and again the animals, the Studio had to be secured. The Studio was near and dear to my heart as it previously belonged to my mother, Renee. Mom passed away several years ago of breast cancer even though she fought hard, underwent a double mastectomy, radiation, took experimental medication and even sought help through natural healing. The cancer went into remission a couple of times but came back with a vengeance. She went through more surgery and radiation therapy but stopped her treatment halfway because she just couldn't do it anymore. The last year of her life was the hardest of course. My Dad, Charlie, and I struggled right along with her. He was forced to work extra shifts at the Police Department to help pay the bills insurance did not cover. My poor Dad aged ten years overnight. I took over the ballet studio to keep the money flowing. That studio was my whole existence. I grew up in that studio. Hell, I think I was born there. While I love ballet and took to it naturally as a toddler as my Mom would always say, my dream is to become a lawyer. My Grandpa Swan, my Dad's dad, was a lawyer. The only one in Forks as a matter of fact. When I wasn't in school, at the ballet studio or at home, I was at Grandpa's office. His secretary was my Grandma. Even though Gramps was the only lawyer in town, he didn't make much money. He did it purely for the satisfaction of helping others and because he loved the law. He handled all types of cases including criminal defense. I worked with Gramps a lot during my summer vacations starting at the age of sixteen. I offered to work for free but Gramps always said a lady needed her own set of pearls, so he would pay me $100.00 every week. Gramps pounded so much law in my head I felt I could pass the bar exam without even having to go to law school. I know, I know. No one has to tell me how ridiculous that sounds. Once I graduated high school, I began working with Gramps full-time because Grams died. Gramps died two years later. Needless to say, Dad and I have had it rough over the past few years.

So on my way to the ballet studio, something had indeed run out in the middle of the road and I swerved to miss it. I over-corrected the truck and slid into a boulder, hitting my head on the steering wheel. The damage wasn't too bad since I wasn't driving very fast anyway but it was bad enough to blow out the front left fender and tire. I thought I could handle it but when I tried to get out of the truck and walk to get the spare tire, I felt dizzy. I quickly got back into the truck and called my best friend, Jacob, who owned the only tow truck and auto shop in town. A man answered the phone but I didn't know the voice. I asked for Jacob but the man said he had stepped into the restroom. I was curious why anyone other than Jacob was there since it was so late. The man identified himself as James and that he just started working with Jake a few days ago. He had been working a little late with Jake on a rebuild they were doing. I relayed to him that I was a friend of Jake's and that I needed help. He said he would have Jake call me right back and to just hang tight.

Jake finally called me back a few minutes later. I explained where I was and what happened and he said he would be right there. Twenty minutes later, I heard the tow truck pull up behind me. The tow truck's headlights were still on and blinded me a bit. Therefore, I didn't see James get out and approach me. When he got to me, we made small talk while he worked to get my fender and tire fixed. He was having no luck and said he would tow it back to the shop. It was cold outside so I told James I would get in the tow truck and wait. James spun on his heel and pushed me up against my truck.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" I yelled at him.

"What a pretty little thing you are." James said menacingly while raking his eyes up and down my body.

"Unhand me now you prick" I screamed at him and clawed his face.

"OW. YOU LITTLE BITCH, YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT BUT FIRST, I WILL HAVE MY WAY WITH YOU! Now, be a good girl and be still. You can scream all you want. No one can hear you out here but the animals." He continued to say. _I hope one of those savage beasts would come get him_. I thought to myself.

"LET GO OF ME YOU PIECE OF….." James cut me off by choking me. He reached in his back pocket and pulled out what appeared to be a bungee cord and tied my wrists up behind me. I took advantage of his momentary distraction of trying to get the cord double knotted when I kneed him in his sac. He fell to his knees and I took off like my ass was on fire.

"COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE FUCK." He yelled. I ran and ran so hard. My hands were still tied together so I couldn't get very far. He must have a sac of steel because that motherfucker caught up to me in no time, pushing me to the ground. I continued to struggle against him but it was to no avail. He slammed my head into the ground a few times making me see stars.

"Now you will behave." James seethed and proceeded to tie my ankles together. I tried kicking at him but he twisted my ankles so hard they snapped. I screamed out in pain. It was the worst pain I have ever felt.

"I will not hesitate to kill you." James snarled at me. He was able to pull my yoga pants and panties down to my ankles that were surely broken. I continued to scream and struggle against him and beg him not to do this.

"James, please do not do this." I pleaded. I did my best to pull at his heart strings to get him to stop. "I'm a virgin, please do not rape me." When that didn't work, I threatened him. "My father is the chief of police and will hunt and kill you, you stupid asshole." James slapped me across the face. He then ran his hand across the red handprint he left.

"Oh, that is beautiful Isabella. Your blush is exquisite. How I can't wait to be inside that pussy of yours. Just so you know, I plan on fucking that pretty little cunt of yours, then your asshole and I am well aware of who your father is."

James bent down to lick my face then my lips, biting my bottom lip until it bled.

"MMM, your blood is divine Isabella." He ran his finger along the bite. That was when I jerked forward and bit the shit out of his finger.

"WHY YOU LITTLE SLU…" James started but I screamed back at him "If I'm going down, James, you're coming with me." With that, James punched me in the stomach knocking the wind out of me. He then dragged me to the nearest tree and stretched the bungee cord, still wrapped around my wrists, around the tree to hold me to it.

"FUCK." I screamed out in pain. The bungee cord was cutting into my wrists. I felt the blood start draining from them.

"You could avoid all this pain, you little tramp, by cooperating." James spat in my face.

"NEVER!" I responded back.

"So be it Isabella." James said as he ripped open his fly and plunged deep into my womanhood. I screamed like a motherfucker and could not stop crying and cursing. James put his hand over my mouth to shut me up while he continued to pound into me grunting maniacally like an animal. How could this be happening to me? I am the daughter of a cop for crying out loud. I tried biting at his hand but just couldn't do any damage. James plunged into me one last time and exploded inside me. I was so horrified and disgusted that I threw up in my mouth. James pulled out of me with another grunt.

James put his hand on my face and coo'd, "now that was a good fuck Isabella. I think it might have been the best I've ever had." I threw up again. That did not deter James from licking my sweat and tears from my face. I was so numb at this point. I didn't have much fight left in me and prayed this torture would be over soon. Then I remembered him saying he was going to fuck from behind, too. Oh God I thought. I can't take much more. James ripped off my shirt, then my bra. He licked his lips and proceeded to bite and suckle on my breasts. He bit me so hard, I think he actually bit my nipples off. About that time, I felt him get hard again. He flipped me onto my stomach and pulled my ass up. He smacked my ass hard.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH. HAVEN'T YOU DONE ENOUGH?" I screamed at him. He shoved my face in the ground and I could barely breathe. I was snorting and sniffling so hard, I inhaled dirt.

"You know I'm not done with you yet." With that, he plunged into my ass. I felt like I was being ripped in half. I couldn't tell what hurt more at this point, my ankles, my wrists or my ass. He was still pressing my face into the dirt. I began thinking about my mom and wondered what could be worse, fighting cancer or this monster? With that, I lost all consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2 Dead or Alive?

BROKEN MERCY ch.2

DEAD OR ALIVE?

BPOV

I was wrenched awake by something cold and wet being poured in my face. I was disoriented, confused and tied to something hard and scratchy. My head hurt. Actually, my entire body was in protest. I couldn't see very well so I blinked my eyes many times. Things became only a bit clearer. I tried moving my arms but couldn't. I started panicking and looking around trying to figure things out. I looked down at myself and vaguely saw that I was completely naked and…dark? Why am I dark?

"Where the hell am I?" I more or less said to myself. A voice answered my whispered question.

"There's my little kitten. You have been asleep for quite some time." The unknown voice said to me. I startled immediately not only because the voice was foreign, but it was also dark. I shivered.

"W-who a-are you?" I choked out.

"Well, I am disappointed you don't remember me Isabella. I guess I didn't make a very memorable first impression. I will have to remedy that." The menacing voice snarked at me. _Who the hell is this…monster and where am I?_ I thought to myself.

"The name is James my little pet and I came to your rescue last night." James stated while caressing my face. I jerked away from his touch and snarled at him "don't touch me." James just laughed and grabbed me by the neck and forced me to look at him while saying to me, "oh my precious, I will do as I please. This you will come to understand very quickly." He leaned in to kiss me and I spat in his face.

"YOU LITTLE WHORE. YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT." James snarled and then slammed my head into the tree. I became more dizzy but certainly did not miss when James pulled out a knife. I couldn't tell you what kind of knife it was but I could only suck in my breath while my eyes went as wide as saucers. _OH SHIT!_ I thought to myself. Things are definitely going downhill fast. I was still confused as to what happened last night, this morning, whatever time and day it was. We were in the forest, so I couldn't tell heads from tales.

"I will make sure you remember me _IF_ I allow you to live when I'm done with you." James said in a cooing manner. He took the edge of the knife and pressed it in between my breasts, making a long laceration from my breastbone to my belly button. I thought I was going to die right them. It hurt so bad, I threw up. Then, James licked my blood off the knife. I turned my head in disgust.

"MMM. You taste so sweet my pet. Sweeter than any molasses around. Hmm, what to do with you next." James said and then he traced his in my blood, drawing the blood to my throat, breasts and down to my very sore mound. I then realized what he had done to me.

"OH MY GOD. YOU R-RAPED ME?" I was so scared, ashamed, disappointed and pissed.

"Oh yes, my sweet. I sure did and it was marvelous. The way our made for each other."

"BU-BUT I was….." I began but he interrupted me. "Oh, I know. You were innocent. I don't think I've ever deflowered a woman before and after you, I'm not sure if anyone or anything could ever compare to you my dear, sweet, now corrupt, Isabella." James whispered in my ear. Just to feel his hot breath on me wanted to make me die and Oh my god, he's done this before? What kind of monster is he? What diseases does he have? I want to die for sure. What did I have to live for anyway? I had no boyfriend. Mom was gone. My Dad was always working. I had no other family and I was certainly no one special.

"Please, please. Just end this now if you have any humanity left in you." I pleaded with James. "Someone will surely come looking for me so, it would be best to either kill me now or leave me here to die." I was sobbing.

"Oh, no. I can't do that my sweet Isabella. At least not yet. No, we still have plenty of time. I doubt anyone will be looking for you anytime soon. The only friends and family you have are Jacob and your Father. Am I right?" I whipped my head around and looked at him puzzled. _Um, how the hell did he know that?_

"That's right my little pet. I know ALL about you. You see, I've been watching you for a while. You have the same routine every day. Do you realize that princess? You leave your house at 10:00 a.m. in that old rusty truck that is very recognizable and head to your ballet studio. You live in that studio and you don't open it until noon. I have had the pleasure of watching you in that studio from a safe distance. The way you move your lithe little body. MMM. Such a sinful body it is." James continued to touch me all over my body while telling me all this. "You leave your Studio at 5:00 p.m. every evening and I follow you home just to catch a glimpse of that irresistible body. You go straight to your bedroom and turn on your bedside lamp and begin to undress. You don't even realize that someone could see right through your sheer curtain. I came all over myself at the first time I saw your breasts through that see-through curtain." James had his eyes closed and he inhaled deeply as he recounted his memories. I cannot believe how stupid I was for exposing myself that way. The neighbors lived far enough away, I thought.

James continued, "I have been dreaming and plotting the day I would take you and make you mine. I lucked out when you phoned Jacob last night needing help. I quickly made a change in plans." James had a sneer and far away look about him. That was when it clicked.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO JACOB?" I screamed at the bastard.

"Well, let's just say you will need to find a new mechanic."

"NO!" I protested and cried even harder.

"Oh, yes and it's just too easy to hide vehicles around here. Like I said, we have a little while left." James took that opportunity to climb on top of me and thrust his nasty penis in me. I screamed out. The birds flew out of their coups and all I could do is close my eyes and sob.

"I will make sure you remember me Isabella." With that, James drew out his penis and slammed it back into me. I felt like I was being ripped open.

"Ah, you are so warm and tight my little slut." He continued thrusting hard inside me while all I could do was sob. My body was so lifeless and I hoped I would be just that very soon.

A/N: When will this ever by over? Will Bella survive? Will anyone come to her rescue? Stay tuned.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I own nothing but the plot to this story. I have only borrowed the characters that belong to Stephenie Meyer. I mean no infringement whatsoever.

Now, I have received no reviews and not sure if anyone is reading my story. If anyone does read this story, please, please review and let me know if I should continue. Thank you.

BROKEN MERCY ch.3

LITTLE BUMBLEBEE.

"Mama? Is that you?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes, baby, it's me." She said as she stood in a beautiful field full of colorful wildflowers. The sun was shining so brightly, you could see the rays breaking through the scattered trees. She approached me and reached out to lovingly stroke my cheek. "Hi, baby. It's so good to see you."

"Mama, how are you here? Am I dead?" I cried while placing my hand over hers. Oh how I have missed her touch. I brought her hand to my nose and inhaled her so very familiar scent. I kissed the inside of her wrist.

"No, baby, it's not your time. You have a very long life ahead of you if you can stay strong. I know it seems hopeless right now, but I am here to show you some wonderful things my sweet bumblebee." My mom said lovingly. I cannot wrap my head around this but I will take what I can get. I've missed her so much. She is just as beautiful as I remember. Her hair a beautiful shade of mahogany and her eyes a very unusual shade of hazel. She was wearing a white sun dress showing off her slender shoulders sun kissed with freckles. She and I looked a lot alike; something my father reminds me of everyday. My hair is darker and my eyes are brown like my dad's but my skin coloring is the same as hers and I was also sun kissed with freckles.

Mom grabbed my hand while smiling brightly at me. I looked down at myself and noticed that I, too, was dressed in a tee-length sundress like hers but yellow. It had little bumblebees throughout it. Bumblebee became my nickname at a very young age, but I can't remember why.

"Don't be afraid my little bumblebee, I have you." Mom said sweetly as we passed through a white light. I thought she said I wasn't dead, so I don't understand going through a white light. Nonetheless, she is my mom and I trust her. After passing through the light, we came upon a scene. I heard a little girl running down a set of stairs in her yellow bumblebee pajamas and carrying a little teddy bear. She was hollering for her mom and dad as she ran to the lit Christmas tree. A man and woman came into the room from the kitchen with 3 cups of hot chocolate. I realized the man and woman were my parents, so the little girl had to be me. It seemed familiar but I couldn't remember much.

"Morning princess." My dad said as I ran to give him a hug. I then hugged my mom. "Is it time to open presents yet? Please, please, pretty please?" I asked animatedly while jumping up and down and clapping my hands.

"Calm down baby girl and yes, we can open presents." My dad said while chuckling. My mom kissed my head.

A fire was going in the fireplace and I sat in the floor in front of the tree. Dad handed me my first present. It was a book of Sleeping Beauty. I squealed. I loved books even as a young child. I jumped up with the book in hand and took it to my dad. "Will you read it to me papa, please?" I said with so much excitement.

Dad chuckled, "I will in a little bit baby girl. You still have presents to open." He took the book from me and set it on the coffee table.

Mom handed me another present and I tore through the paper to get to my present. It was a Princess Barbie. She had dark hair, pretty brown eyes and a beautiful heart-shaped face. "Oh, I just love her. What is her name?" I asked while admiring my Barbie.

"Well, her name is Isabella. We had her made to look like you sweetheart." My mom said while running a finger gingerly over the Barbie's cheek. "She has freckles just like you bumblebee." Mom pointed out to me.

"And like you, mama." I said while lightly touching my mom's freckles on her nose. Mom leaned close to me and we rubbed noses. My dad kissed my head then kissed mom's forehead. "My sweet angels." Dad whispered.

"Okay, here is another present to open princess." My dad handed me my third present. Again, I tore into the paper to reveal another doll but a boy. He had bronze colored hair that stuck out everywhere and very green eyes. It appeared as though I was absolutely mesmerized with the doll but with it being such a long time ago, I just couldn't remember everything.

"Wh-what's his name?" I said in barely a whisper.

"His name is Edward. We had him specially made for Princess Isabella. Do you like him?" My mom asked timidly. Dad didn't seem too excited.

"Oh, yes, mama, I l-love him." I said while staring at him. I caressed his beautiful face. Dad harrumphed, not too pleased.

"Charlie!" Mom jabbed at dad. He turned back to me with a forced smile.

I got more presents, then Mom and Dad exchanged gifts while I played with my new Isabella and Edward dolls. My mom looked at me and smiled while saying, "I brought you back to this moment for a very special reason, my love. It will make perfect sense later, I promise."

"Okay, mama, I trust you. I can't believe I forgot about that Christmas." Mom just smiled at me and then I saw the white light again. The next scene was of me sleeping. I was the age I am now, it appeared. I didn't recognize the room I was in but could tell it was a hospital bed. I had some light bruising on my face and neck and a few scars on my wrists, neck and what I could see above the hospital gown. I looked at my mom and she patted my arm. I could tell she was sad and was even teary eyed. I realized this IS around the current time of my attack if that's what you want to call it. I was startled a bit when a doctor came in the room. He was a very handsome older gentleman with blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He looked so concerned. I could tell he was a kind, gentle man. He grabbed a clipboard and began to read. He spoke softly.

"Well, Isabella, your stats look good but here you remain in a coma. I'm not too pleased with that but I know you need time to heal, physically and mentally." The doctor spoke in a kind, soft voice. I looked at his name tag and read Dr. C. Cullen. He flashed his light into my eyes and adjusted my oxygen tube.

"You poor sweet child. Why there is such cruelty in this world, I'll never understand." Dr. Cullen stated softly. "You just sleep beauty and I will check on you before I leave this evening." My mom brought my hand to her lips and kissed it. I had tears streaming down my cheeks. Mom pulled me to sit down on the sofa over by the windows. We only sat there a few minutes but time passed quickly. The door opened and in walked the most handsome man ever. Another doctor. His tag read Dr. E. Cullen. He had bronze hair and green eyes. I gasped and looked at my mom. She just smiled at me and looked back onto the scene. This Dr. Cullen was younger and I just couldn't get over how handsome he was…is.

"Good evening, Miss Swan. I am Dr. Edward Cullen, Carlisle Cullen's son." He spoke and I just melted. His voice was musical. "My father asked me to check on you this evening as he got caught up with an emergency. I am sorry I have not met you before. Dad talks about you often wondering when you will awaken. He is most concerned and seems to have a connection to you. Now I understand why. You are most exquisite, a true Sleeping Beauty. I can't believe anyone would hurt you like this." Edward had a pained look on his face. He took my vitals and made notes in my chart.

"My Edward." I thought out loud. I glanced at my mom who was still gazing upon the scene with an ear-to-ear grin on her face.

"I hope to get another opportunity to visit with you soon My Isabella, maybe you'll be awake then." Edward took my hand and kissed my knuckles and then slipped out of the room but not before he glanced over at me and my mom sitting on the sofa, giving us a gorgeous, crooked smile.

The next second, we were upon another scene. A little boy and a little girl ran down the stairs yelling for their Mom and Dad. They both appeared to be 5 years-old, so I assumed they were twins. The little boy had bronze hair and green eyes and was wearing a black pair of pajamas with yellow bumblebees on them and the little girl had brown hair and hazel eyes. She was wearing yellow pajamas with black bumblebees. As they reached the bottom of the stairs, the Mom and Dad walked into the room from kitchen holding four cups of hot chocolate. I gasped when I realized the Mom was me and the Dad was My Edward.

"Mama?" She smiled at me and then I saw the light again. We were back in the field of wildflowers.

"Remember to fight and fight hard bumblebee. You have so much to live for. I love you, miss you and will continue to watch over you until we meet again. I love you forever my sweet little bumblebee." My mom said emotionally while caressing my cheek. I leaned my face to hers and rubbed her nose with mine.

"I love you mama. Thank you." I cried. She disappeared and I woke up.


End file.
